el amor prohibido de Sirius Black
by kgs
Summary: Sirius creyo que nunca se enamoraria, hasta que una mochila le hizo darse cuenta de su error, ¿que pasa cuando te das cuenta de que te enamoras de una desconocida?


Esto se me ocurrio en un momento de falta de inspiracion en el fic "guardando un secreto".

Se que no es una gran historia; pero de todas formas espero que os guste.

* * *

-¡SI!- grito un joven moreno mientras salia corriendo dejando tras de si a una muchacha pelirroja riendo.

El joven, es un chico moreno, de ojos avellana y con gafas llamado James Potter, o Prongs para los amigos, y que estudia su septimo año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechiceria.

La chica a la que ha dejado riendo, es su amor platonico, Lily Evans, una joven pelirroja con el pelo liso por los hombros y ojos verde esmeralda.

James salio corriendo y llego a su habitacion en la torre de gryffindor, al entrar se encontro a un chico castaño de ojos ambar leyendo sobre una de las camas.

-¡Remus!- dijo James tirandose encima de el- ¿Donde esta Sirius? tengo una noticia importantisima que daros.

- Creo que sigue en su cita James; ¿Que es eso tan importante?

- No puedo decirlo hasta que llegue Sirius¿crees que tarde mucho?

- No tengo ni idea- dijo Remus dejando el libro sobre la mesilla de noche- Aunque no creo que tarde mucho, iba a cortar con Jessica.

-¿Pero no estaba con Susan?- pregunto James

- Creo que Susan fue la de la semana pasada.

- No te equivocas esa era Melani.

- Tienes razon... Entonces ¿Con quién está rompiendo Sirius?- pregunto Remus

- Luego se lo preguntaremos.

- ¿Preguntarme que?- dijo un joven mientras entraba por la puerta

El gran Sirius Black acababa de hacer acto de presencia. Sirius o Padfoot era un chico alto y de buen cuerpo, tenia el pelo corto de color negro azulado, unos ojos grises y un pendiente de plata en la parte superior de la oreja.

-¿Con quien acabas de romper padfoot?- pregunto James

- Con Sara

-¿No estabas con Jessica?- pregunto Remus

- Jessica era mi cita de esta noche; pero acabo de romper con Sara- dijo Sirius mientras se quitaba el chaleco del uniforme- ¿Por que hablabais de eso?

- Es que Prongs entro todo nervioso por no se que cosa; pero como no estabas no me lo podia decir y comenzamos a hablar sobre con quien ibas a romper hoy.

- ¿Y que es eso tan importante Prongs?- pregunto Sirius; pero al ver que su amigo no contestaba se giro y vio que tenia cara de tonto- Prongs ¿que te pasa?

-¿James?- le llamo esta vez Remus.

- _Aquaeructum_- dijo Sirius mientras apuntaba a James con su varita antes de que saliese de esta un chorro de agua

- Sirius eres tonto- dijo James- como me constipe y este sabado no pueda ir a mi cita te partire en dos.

-¿Tienes una cita?- pregunto Sirius- Por fin, ya era hora de que te quitases a esa estupida de Evans de la cabeza.

-¿Con quien vas a salir?-pregunto Remus mientras comia una chocolatina.

- Con Lily- dijo James ponindo cara de enamorado

Acto seguido los otros dos miembros de los merodeadores se pusieron a reir a carcajadas ante la mirada de James.

Cuando por fin se recuperaron Sirius añadio

- Muy bueno James, ahora en serio ¿Como se llama?

- Ya os lo he dicho voy a salir con Lily Evans

-¿Ha perdido una apuesta?- pregunto Remus

- Que gracioso Moony

- Piensalo James¿Cuantas veces le has pedido salir a Lily y te ha dicho que no?

- Remus tiene razon, la ultima vez te dio un puñetazo y te rompio la nariz.

- Eso fue antes, hoy me ha dicho que si.

Sirius salio corriendo de la habitacion, siendo seguido poco despues por Remus y James hasta la biblioteca, donde Sirius se acerco a un grupo de chicas, entre las que se encontraba Lily Evans

- Evans ¿es cierto?- pregunto Sirius cuando llego a su lado

- ¿El que Black?

- Lo que me ha dicho James

- Tu amigo dice muchas cosas a lo largo del dia

-¿Es cierto que teneis una cita el sabado?

- Si Black, el sabado iremos a Hogsmead los dos solos- dijo Lily sonriendo a James, el cual se sonrojo

Sirius se marcho junto con Remus y James.

Cuando el sabado llego James se tiro dos horas para prepararse, al final se decidio por unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta de manga larga blanca, otra encima de manga corta de color negro con un dragon y por ultimo una cazadora vaquera. Al bajar a la sala comun se encontro con una Lily Evans que llevaba unos pantalones negros, un jersey verde con los hombros al descubierto y en sus brazos un abrigo de pana por las rodillas marron claro.

Cuando la pareja se fue, fueron objeto de todas las miradas, no todos los dias se ven a uno de los merodeadores con una chica como Lily Evans, la cual le habia rechazado en multiples ocasiones.

Cuando la tarde llego, tanto Remus como Sirius estaban en la sala comun jugando al ajedrez mientras esperaban la vuelta de su amigo

-¿Como crees que habra sido la cita Remus?

- No lo se, cuando venga James se lo preguntaremos

- Tendrias que haberme dejado seguirles.

- Si hombre, para que le estropeases la cita- dijo el de ojos color ambar

- Yo nunca hubiese echo eso

- Sirius nos conocemos, tu tienes miedo de que la cita haya salido bien y James y Lily comienzen a salir en serio

- ¿Porque iba yo a tener miedo de eso? James a salido con muchas chicas antes

- Te lo explicare, todas las chicas con las que ha salido eran para pasar el tiempo, tu lo sabes, yo lo se y James tambien; pero Lily es distinta, si James y ella comenzasen a salir James no la dejaria nunca y tu tienes miedo de que si eso ocurriese Prongs nos dejaria de lado.

- No es cierto Remus

-¿Seguro?

- Segurisimo- dijo Sirius- Jaque mate con la torre.

En esos momentos una pareja entraba riendo en la sala comun.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien James- dijo Lily- no eres tan insoportable como yo creia.

- Yo tambien me lo he pasado bien Lily, te dije que debias darme una oportunidad.

- Bueno, ya nos veremos- dijo Lily antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y dirigirse hacia su cuarto.

Tanto Sirius como Remus habian visto la escena desde uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea. Sirius se acerco a su amigo de gafas y le paso la mano frente a los ojos intentando que se le quitase la cara de tonto. Viendo que su tactica no surtia efecto el joven Black le dio a su mejor amigo una colleja que logro su cometido.

- Estas loco Black. Eso duele

- Moony, he conseguido que Prongs vuelva de entre los muertos- dijo en plan de broma Sirius

- ¿Como ha ido tu cita Prongs?- dijo el licantropo ignorando a su amigo

- Ha sido genial, Lily y yo nos lo hemos pasado estupendamente; incluso, me ha dicho que mañana vayamos al lago.

- Cuidado James a lo mejor te tira al lago para que el calamar te coma- dijo el de ojos grises.

- Que chispa padfoot, cuidado que prendes- dijo el de gafas sarcasticamente- Voy a ducharme, hasta luego.

James y Lily comenzaron a salir cada vez con mas frecuencia y para enfado de su amigo Sirius. Cada dia que pasaba James estaba mas tiempo hablando de Lily, buscando a Lily...

Por fin el dia de navidad James se armo de valor y le pidio a Lily que fuese su novia, a lo que ella asintio encantada.

Esto supuso una serie de cambios en los merodeadores, ahora Lily iba con ellos, James se pasaba el dia abrazandola y besandola para asco de su mejor amigo, ahora estudiaban mas, cosa que Remus aprobaba, las bromas se redujeron hasta el punto de que las dirigidas a Severus Snape desaparecieron...

Un dia en la habitacion Sirius se enfrento a James.

- Se puede saber que te pasa- dijo un cabreado Sirius Black.

-¿A mi? nada. Por que lo dices Padfoot

- Cada vez estas mas tiempo con esa, ya casi no estas con nosotros, solo piensas en esa estupida, canija, sangre sucia de Evans...

Fue esa frase la que consiguio que James pegase un puñetazo a su mejor amigo que le dejo sangrando por la nariz, tras lo cual salio de la habitacion dando un fuerte portazo.

- Te has pasado Padfoot- dijo Remus desde la cama

- Mierda-dijo Sirius mientras daba una patada a la cama

En la cena se dio un hecho insolito, los merodeadores, los mejores amigos de Hogwarts, cenaban separados. El ambiente festivo que siempre habia en la mesa Gryffindore parecia desaparecido, nadie sabia que habia pasado para que James Potter y Sirius Black se sentasen en lugares distintos.

Paso una semana y las cosas aun no se habian solucionado, nadie sabia lo que habia pasado; pero debio de ser muy fuerte para que dos de los merodeadores no se hablasen durante tanto tiempo

Una noche, encontramos a James Potter sentado frente a la chimenea con Lily tumbada junto a el.

-¿Que te parece la idea James?- dijo Lily

- Genial.

-¿En serio?- dijo una asombrada Lily Evans- ¿Te parece bien que vengas a mi casa en verano?

- Claro.

-Estoy embarazada James- dijo Lily

- Muy bien- dijo James, poco despues exclamo-¿Como? pero no es posible, nosotros aun no...

- Es broma cariño- dijo Lily riendose y dandole un beso

- Pues no hagas bromas de ese tipo, vas a conseguir que me de un ataque.

- Te lo prometo.¿Cuando vas a hablar con Sirius?

- Nunca. Podemos hablar de otra cosa.

- No, no podemos. Desde que no hablas con Sirius me da la sensacion de hablar con una pared.

- Mira Lily, no pienso hablar con Sirius; asi que no te pongas pesada

-No me pongo pesada James.- dijo Lily comenzando a enfadarse- Perdona si me preocupo por lo que le pasa a mi novio. ¿Se puede saber que es lo que te ha dicho o tu le has dicho para que esteis asi?

- No te gustaria saberlo.

-Prueba

- El dijo algo de ti y yo le di un puñetazo.- dijo James

- El me insulta y tu le pegas. ¿Eres tonto?.Se cuidarme sola, por si no lo habias notado, mi hermana se pasa la vida insultandome y yo no voy por ahi pegandola.

- Es solo que no me pude contener.

- ¿Por que no le pides disculpas?- Dijo Lily mientras le tocaba el pelo

- Que las pida el

- Teneis demasiado orgullo los dos.- Lily se dirigio hacia las escaleras y al llegar a ellas le dijo a James- Cuando Black y tu os arregleis, me llamas.

Lily se fue dejando tras de si a un indeciso James, el cual se debatia entre ir a pedir perdon a su mejor amigo o mantener su orgullo. Cuando lo decidio subio al dormitorio y con ayuda del mapa del merodeador localizo a sus dos mejores amigos en un aula abandonada del tercer piso.

James salio corriendo hacia alli, poco antes de llegar aminoro el paso y regulo su respiracion, cuando estaba llegando vio a Sirius salir de la habitacion. El de los ojos grises vio a su amigo al final del pasillo y corrio hacia el.

- James- le llamo Sirius mientras se acercaba- ¿Podemos hablar?

- ¿Que quieres Sirius?

- Mira, no se como decirlo... yo... yo... mira tu sabes lo que te quiero decir y yo tambien lo se, asi que, para que vamos a decirlo

- Esta bien.- le corto James- yo tambien.

- Genial- dijo Padfoot- Vaya Moony tenia razon no ha dolido

- Si, no ha sido para tanto.

-Prongs yo no pensaba lo que dije y entiendo que me pegases

- Olvidemoslo.- dijo James con una sonrisa- Sabes, creo que Snivellus esta empezando a olvidarse de nosotros.

- Tienes razon- dijo el otro con una sonrisa picara- ¿Se te ocurre algo?

- Yo tengo una idea- dijo la voz del castaño a sus espaldas

Los dias pasaron y todo habia vuelto a la normalidad.

Un dia mientras estaban los merodeadores y Lily en el lago sucedio una de las tantas situaciones que se habian hechos continuas desde que los morenos se disculpasen.

- ¿A quien creeis que deberian fichar los Chuddley?- pregunto Sirius.

- Esta claro a Montgomeri- dijo James- es el mejor cazador de la liga italiana, justo lo que les hace falta

- No, yo creo que Summer- dijo Remus- Le da mil vueltas a Montgomeri.

- Por favor Moony, Rachel Summer, tiene un buen culo; pero Montgomeri es mucho mejor- dijo James

- Le dejas que mire el culo a otras Evans- dijo Sirius acidamente- no te creia tan liberal.

- No me importa que le mire el culo a Rachel Summer, yo tambien me fijo en otros chicos.

-¿Como?- dijo estupefacto su novio.

- Como por ejemplo, el mejor buscador de la liga francesa Alexander Rahl.

- No digas tonterias Evans, Rahl no podria coger la snitch ni aunque le rozase la oreja- dijo Sirius.- Si no te importa hablamos de quidditch, cuando queramos hablar sobre ropa te llamaremos, mientras tanto no te metas en las conversaciones de los demas.

Esto dejo a Lily asombrada, poco antes de que se pusiese roja de la ira. James viendo lo que se avecinaba decidio cambiar de tema.

- Con quien vas a salir esta noche Padfoot

- Con Cindy

- ¿Tu novia no era Marta?- pregunto Lily

- No, Marta es la chica con la que me lie ayer.- dijo como quien habla del tiempo.

- ¿Te lias con ella y no te importa lo mas minimo?- pregunto Lily incredula

- Basicamente

- ¿No has pensado que puede que tu, por alguna extraña razon, le gustes?

- Ese no es mi problema Evans, las chicas ya saben como funciona el tema, si estan enamoradas no es mi culpa.

- Eres un capullo integral Black

- ¿Es eso un cumplido pelirroja?

- Algun dia te pagaran con la misma moneda, te pillaras de una tia y no te hara ni caso- dijo la pelirroja antes de levantarse e irse.

Estas escenas se repetian con bastante frecuencia, por algun motivo, Sirius se metia siempre con Lily y como ella nunca se controlaba acababan discutiendo, este hecho pasaba inadvertido ante los ojos del joven de gafas, el cual no veia ningun problema desde que se reconcilio con su amigo.

Unos dias despues de la discusion del lago, encontramos a Sirius Black besando a una despampanante morena, en sujetador, en la torre de astronomia.

- Sirius tengo que irme- dijo la chica mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

- Quedate un poco mas Lisa, podemos seguir divirtiendonos- dijo poniendo una sonrisa coqueta mientras subia la mano por las rodillas de la chica.

- Lo siento; pero tengo que irme a estudiar. Mi grupo de estudio me espera.

La chica cogio la camisa y se la abrocho antes de volver a besar a Sirius y salir corriendo con sus cosas dejando a un aburrido Sirius Black tras ella

Sirius miro a su alrededor, hasta que localizo su camisa tirada en el suelo, cerca de la puerta encontro su chaleco junto a la corbata de gryffindor. El animago miro a su alrededor intentando ver si se habia dejado algo cuando vio en el suelo una mochila de cuero cerca de la ventana.

Intrigado el joven se acerco y la cogio.

- ¿De quien sera? No es de Lisa, porque no traia ninguna mochila y mia tampoco. A lo mejor pone dentro de quien es.

Sirius la cogio y la abrio, comenzo a sacar cosa de ella, sin embargo no veia de quien podia ser. Se paso 3 horas en la torre antes de volver a su sala comun con la mochila.

- ¿Donde estabas Sirius?- pregunto James cuando le vio entrar en el cuarto.

- En la torre de astronomia con Lisa- respondio mientras se tiraba en su cama- ¿Como es que no estas con Lily?

- Su amiga Cassandra acaba de romper con su novio y se han marchado las dos y Wanda; tiene que apoyarse. Creo que Wanda menciono algo sobre los dados de la venganza o algo asi

-¿Que es eso que traes Padfoot?- pregunto Remus mientras buscaba ropa que ponerse.

- ¿Esto? Lo encontre en la torre y no se de quien es.

- Tienes la mirada- dijo enigmaticamente Remus- ¿Quien es? porque no creo que sea Lisa.

- ¿De que hablas?- pregunto Sirius.

- Tienes la misma mirada de tonto que Prongs, estas enamorado. Te repito ¿Quien es?

- No lo se- dijo Sirius.

-No lo has negado- dijo James- eso significa que es verdad; pero¿como que no lo sabes?

-Por una vez, no se quien es ella.- dijo Sirius mientras miraba a su mejor amigo- Me he enamorado de la dueña de esta mochila.

- Explicamelo, porque creo que no lo entiendo- dijo el castaño

- Son sus cosas, las que hay dentro de la mochila.Son las cosas que le gustarian a la mujer de mis sueños.

- ¿Como sabes que es una chica?- pregunto James mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo.

- LLeva maquillaje- dijo mientras lo sacaba de la bolsa.

- Te ayudaremos a buscarla ¿verdad Moony?

- Claro que si, quiero saber quien es la chica que le ha robado el corazon a Sirius Black y no ha sido por su fisico.

- Vale- dijo Sirius- Sois los mejores amigos del mundo.

- A ver¿Tienes alguna idea?- pregunto el de gafas

- Para empezar, se que no es de slytherine.

- ¿Como lo sabes?-pregunto el licantropo mientras terminaba de vestirse.

- Lleva una revista de motos- dijo mientras la sacaba- Asi que debe ser muggle o que al menos le gusten los muggles, con lo que se descartan a todas las chicas de slytherine.

- Voy a por un papel para apuntar a las posibles candidatas- dijo el castaño mientras iba hacia su baul.

- ¿Que mas hay en la mochila?- pregunto James.

- Una revista de quidditch, asi que le gusta.

- Tambien hay un libro de fantasia se llama "La espada de la verdad"- dijo James mientras lo cogia- Eso significa que le gusta leer.

- Una camara de fotos y algunas fotos increibles, osea que es una artista- apunto el licantropo

-Este chisme extraño que no se lo que es, lo que asegura que es muggle.- dijo Prongs

- Ademas de muy lista- dijo Remus- Tiene que haberlo encantado para que funcione en Hogwarts. Es un mp3.

- ¿Como funiona Remus?- pregunto Black.

- Lo hechizare para que podamos oirlo.

Poco despues la musica empezo a sonar en la habitacion de los chicos de septimo, al instante un sonido como de flautas inundo la habitacion, antes de comenzar a volverse mas agresivo hasta que por fin se oyo la voz del cante en la habitacion

_cuando ves que el te sonrie _

_y sientas que no puedes mas, _

_en el nombre del de arriba tu vida van a manejar,_

_si sientes que el miedo supera tu piel _

_por ser comunero y justicia querer,_

_si te rindes hermano por ti nunca pensaras_

_cuando vayan a pedirte los diezmos a fin de mes _

_y la santa inquisicion te invite a confesar_

_por eso amigo tu alza la voz _

_di que nunca pediste opinion _

_si es verdad que existe un dios _

_que trabaje de sol a sol_

_ponte en pie, alza el puño y ven,_

_a la fiesta pagana en la hoguera he de beber_

_de la misma condicion no es el pueblo y un señor_

_ellos tiene el clero y nosotros nuestro sudor_

_si no hay pan para los tuyos_

_y ves muy gordo al Abad_

_si su virgen viste de oro... desnudala_

_como ganas energia el angel quiero o al canario, _

_si no hay carcel ni tumba para el canto libertario_

_ponte en pie, alza el puño y ven,_

_a la fiesta pagana en la hoguera he de beber_

_de la misma condicion no es el pueblo y un señor_

_ellos tiene el clero y nosotros nuestro sudor_

_ponte en pie, alza el puño y ven,_

_a la fiesta pagana en la hoguera he de beber_

_de la misma condicion no es el pueblo y un señor_

_ellos tiene el clero y nosotros nuestro sudor_

_ponte en pie, alza el puño y ven,_

_a la fiesta pagana en la hoguera he de beber_

_de la misma condicion no es el pueblo y un señor_

_ellos tiene el clero y nosotros nuestro sudor_

Cuando la musica acabo, los tres jovenes estaban algo impactados.

- Padfoot, cada vez te las buscas mas raritas- dijo Remus

- Pues a mi me gusta la cancion- dijo Sirius- Demuestra que es una chica con principios y que no es una romanticona empedernida con canciones todo melancolicas

- El caso es, que esta cancion me suena- dijo el joven de gafas- ¡Ya se! esa cancion le encanta a Lily creo que me dijo que se llamaba "Fiesta Pagana" o algo asi de un grupo muggle llamado "El leon cobarde" o "el espantapajaros sin cerebro"...no se algo de eso.

- ¿Teneis el anuario del curso?- pregunto Remus

- Si¿para que lo quieres?- pregunto el de los ojos grises

- Podriamos ir tachando de el las chicas que no cuadren con el perfil.

- Es una buena idea- dijo James- copiare el mio.

Dos horas despues tres quintas partes de las chicas del anuario estaban tachadas, por una razon o por otra ninguna tenia todas las cualidades que Sirius pedian.

- Al final, seguimos teniendo un monton de candidatas- dijo un Sirius Black desanimado.

- Hola chicos ¿que hacen?- pregunto un chico con cara de rata que acababa de entrar por la puerta

- ¿Donde estabas Peter?- pregunto el licantropo

- La profesora Thompshon me habia castigado.¿Que haciais?

- Sirius ha encontrado una mochila y no sabemos de quien es.- le respondio James

- ¿Porque no poneis un anuncio en el panel?- propuso el joven

Los otros tres chicos se miraron entre si, pensando en que esa idea no se les habia ocurrido a ellos

- No si al final, vas a resultar ser un genio, Wortmail- dijo el chico Black antes de salir de la habitacion.

Siguiendo el consejo de Peter, Sirius coloco un anuncio en el panel indicando que habia encontrado una mochila en la torre de astronomia.

Sin embargo los dias pasaron y nadie daba muestras de que la mochila fuese suya. Sirius cada vez mas desesperado habia empezado a imaginar como seria la dueña de la mochila, tenia que ser muy guapa, con un pelo bonito y unos ojos preciosos, valiente, simpatica, con caracter, de principios... todos los atributos que podia tener una chica con los gustos que ella tenia.

Sirius tubo que esperar un mes antes de que alguien diese muestras de ser el dueño de la mochila.

Una tarde de sabado mientras Remus y Sirius estaban hablando, una lechuza negra dejo caer un sobre sobre el regazo de Sirius. Él intrigado, porque no parecia venir de ninguna de sus fans, leyo la carta. Justo cuando termino de leerla salio corriendo, dejando a un impactado Remus Lupin tras de el.

Cuando elcastaño llego a la habitacion encontro a un nervioso Sirius Black sacando desesperadamente ropa de su armario y salir corriendo a la ducha.

- Padfoot- grito asustado Remus- ¿que pasa?

- Me ha contestado

- ¿Quien te ha contestado y a que?

- La chica de la mochila, quiere que nos veamos para dearme las gracias y que se la devuelva

- ¿Te acompaño?

- Ni se te ocurra aparecer por alli, Lupin- dijo Sirius sacando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

Cuando Sirius Black, por fin estubo listo para salir, llevaba unos vaqueros negros y una camisa azul.

Sirius se dirigio hacia la torre de astronomia donde la chica le habia citado. Al entrar encontro a la joven mas guapa que nunca habia visto, ella estaba dada la vuelta por lo que solo podia ver su espalda, era una chica pelirroja que llevaba el pelo en una pequeña coleta, con un cuerpazo increible, digno de admirar; llevaba unos pantalones anchos negros con bolsillos a los lados y dos cintas que colgaban, una camiseta de tirantes verde oscura y sobre la mesa una chupa de cuero.

- Hola- dijo Sirius intentando poner un tono de coqueteo.

La chica se dio la vuelta al oirle, y fue en ese mismo instante cuando al animago se le vino el mundo encima. La chica que tanto habia imaginado, de la que se habia enamorado por su personalidad y no por fisico, era nada mas y nada menos que la novia de su mejor amigo, Lily Evans.

- Hola Sirius- dijo ella- No sabia que la habias encontrado tu.

- Si, toma- dijo un poco apesadumbrado mientras se la daba.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Lily cuando la cogio- fue un regalo de mi padre antes de irse.

-¿Porque no me la pedistes antes?

- La verdad, es que ni me fije en el anuncio. Como Cassie estaba tan mal, hemos estado animandola y eso, cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba la mochila pense que me daba algo, la he estado buscando; pero no la encontraba. Ayer Wanda me dijo que mirase en el tablon.

- No sabia que era tuya, sino se la hubiese dado a James.

- No pasa nada, no tengo en ella nada que ponga mi nombre asi que no importa.

- ¿Desde cuando te gusta el quidditch?- pregunto de pronto el animago

- Desde que entre a Hogwarts¿Por que lo preguntas?

- Vi la revista en la mochila. Tampoco sabia que te gustasen las motos.

- Hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes Sirius; pero tampoco te molestas en interesarte por ellas¿o si?

- No, tienes razon- reconocio el joven- No te he tratado muy bien ¿verdad?

- Tu que crees

- Creo que no me gustaba que salieses con James, porque es mi mejor amigo y tenia miedo de que le alejases de mi.

- No soy una arpia, Sirius.

- De lo que te he dicho aqui, ni una palabra a Remus, o no dejara de decirme que tenia razon; y creeme cuando te digo que cuando tiene razon se pone insoportable.

Lily y Sirius siguieron hablando en la torre duarrante bastante tiempo, de todas esas cosas que no sabian el uno del otro. Fue aqui cuando Sirius se dio cuenta de que si que era la chica de sus sueños, era todo lo que habia imaginado y mas...sin embargo James era su mejor amigo y los dos se querian con locura.

Al volver a la sala comun, Lily se encontro con una amiga y se alejo de Sirius con un beso en la mejilla, lo que ruborizo ligeramente al gran Sirius Black. Al entrar este en los dormitorios de Gryffindore, vio a sus dos mejores amigos esperandole.

- ¿Que tal con la chica?- pregunto James.- ¿Era como te la habias imaginado?

- No vino, al parecer cambio de idea, me escribio y me dijo que se la mandase por carta- mintio Sirius antes de meterse en la cama.

Sus amigos viendole tan dprimido prefierieron no molestarle y salieron de la habitacion.

Por primera vez, habia mentido a sus amigos; pero no queria reconocer que estaba enamorado de la novia de su mejor amigo.

Los dias pasaron y se fue recuperando poco a poco, siguio saliendo con montones de chicas; pero ahora eran pelirrojas o con los ojos verdes, siempre, como en un intento inconsciente de tener junto el a su Lily, imaginando cuando las besaba que la besaba a ella como aquel dia en el que sus labios se juntaron por error.

Habian pasado tres meses desde el incidente de la mochila y habia pasado una noche con una de sus amantes pelirrojas, esta vez llamada Mary, por la mañana se levanto y vio su cama vacia y comenzo a oir una voz salir de la ducha, creyendo que era Mary entro y vio un cuerpo pelirrojo bajo la ducha, Sirius se acerco por detras, la abrazo y la giro mientras la besaba el cuello, hasta terminar besandola en los labios,cual fue su horror al ver a Lily mirandole a escasos centimentros en el lugar en el que deberia estar Mary. Sirius se alejo y rapidamente se dio la vuelta todo sonrojado.

- Lily lo siento mucho. No sabia que eras tu. Lo siento de verdad.

-No pasa nada Sirius, solo no te gires

- Oh dios, esto solo puede pasarme a mi. Pense que eras Mary, como nunca te quedas con James.

- James y yo nos quedamos hasta tarde comiendo helado y me debi de quedar dormida, cuando me levante tenia el pelo lleno de helado de chocolate, al parecer a tu amigo se le escurrio cuando se durmio.

- Eso es propio de James- dijo Sirius mientras se secaba con una toalla

- Ya puedes darte la vuelta Sirius.

Cuando Sirius se dio la vuelta vio que Lily ya estaba envuelta en una toalla muy grande y le sonreia.Los dos salieron para buscar ropa seca y se cambiaron, Lily en el baño y Sirius en el cuarto.

- Creo que mejor de esto, ni una palabra a James- dijo Lily.

- Estoy de acuerdo

Por mucho que el tiempo paso Sirius nunca pudo olvidar a Lily, a pesar de que esta se casase con su mejor amigo, aunque tuvieron un hijo...la amo siempre en silencio incluso despues de su muerte, nadie nunca lo supo; aunque las cosas pueden cambiar.

Es verano y Sirius se encuentra en Grimauld Place con Remus y su ahijado Harry, es el cumpleaños numero 16 de Harry y lo estan celebrando, eso y que por fin han retirado los cargos de Sirius.

El animago esta sentado en su habitacion con una vieja fotografia en sus manos, tan ensimismado esta mirandola que no se percata de que su amigo ha entrado en la habitacion.

- Recuerdo esa foto- dijo Remus

- Moony, no te habia oido entrar.

- Estabas ensimismado con la fotografia esa tan vieja de Lily y tu.

- Fue poco despues del incidente de la mochila.

- Estabamos pasando un dia en el lago cuando vino Lily con ese chisme y comenzo a hacer fotografias para que lo recordasemos todo.- dijo Remus

- James se la quito y se emociono con la camara. Le djio a Lily que se pusiese conmigo para hacernos la foto...

- Y tu para hacerle de rabiar la besaste en la mejilla cuando salia la foto- dijo Remus sonriendo mientras recordaba los viejos tiempos.- Prongs te persiguio mientras Lily y yo reiamos.

Sirius se levanto y se acerco a la puerta, antes de salir le dijo a Remus

- Os menti

- ¿Que?

-Que os menti- repitio el animago

- ¿Sobre que?

- Sobre la dueña de la mochila.

- Esa que no vino y de la que siempre has estado enamorado

- Si. Si que vino ese dia. Era Lily.

- Lo imaginaba.-dijo Remus- Ese libro "La espada de la verdad" era su libro favorito.

- Nunca digistes nada.

- Era tu decision decirlo, ademas, tampoco estaba seguro.

- Sera mejor que no le digamos nada a Harry, no creo que deba saber que su padrino estaba enamorado de su madre- dijo con una triste sonrisa en los labios- Despues de todo siempre fue un amor prohibido.

* * *

_¿Que os ha parecido? me apetecia leer una historia asi de Lily y Sirius, aunque sea muuy superfuicial, como no encontraba ninguno lo escribi yo misma_

_Espero que os haya gustado y me deis vuestra opinion sobre el fic._

_La cancion que sale se llama Fiesta Pagana y es de un grupo llamado Mago de öz, creo que es bastante conocido, al menos en España, y a mi me gustan mucho sus letras. Cuando James habla de los nombres del grupo, todos ellos estan relacionados con el cuento "el mago de oz"_

kgs


End file.
